User blog:Nightslayer2/Tim Burton's Batman 3
This what the third movie would've looked like if they had used the original script where Max is the Penguin's brother and if Tim Burton has stayed on. I also borrowed some ideas from the Batman ''and ''Detective Comics ''issues as well as Tim Burton's original plans for Robin. Cast Bruce Wayne/Batman (Michael Keaton)-After the eventsregarding Selina Kyle's disappearance, Bruce has completely retired as Bruce Wayne and spends moretime being Batman. Alfred is still alive and hasbecome increasingly concerned for Bruce's behavior. Bruce eats and sleeps in the batcavewhile not occupying Wayne Manor which is upstairs.This only concerns Alfred, not Bruce. Dick Grayson/Robin (Marlon Wayans)-In 1992, Batmanencountered Robin as a young teenage mechanic andDick helped Batman take on the Penguin and the RedTriangle Circus Gang. He has become inspired byBatman to be a vigilante due to the fact that his parents, who were circus performers known as theFlying Graysons, were killed when he was just a little boy. Dick gets by as a mechanic and is knownto have Chris Rock outbursts. When Batman is engagedin a duel against some mobsters working for SalMaroni, Robin saves Batman and takes him to theBatcave. This surprises Alfred and this starts togain Bruce's trust. As Alfred is taking care ofBruce, Dick explores Wayne Manor discovering thatBruce Wayne is Batman and does research on himthroughout the entire movie before Alfred makesa costume for him so he can become Robin. Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Gough)-Bruce Wayne'sbutler, who has been looking out for Bruce eversince he was born. Alfred starts to become concerned about Bruce's mental condition afterthe events regarding Selina Kyle's disappearance. He gets Bruce to see psychiatrist Chase Meridian, who coincidentally, is working as consultant forthe GCPD in apprehending the Riddler, a derangedcriminal terrorizing Gotham City. Dick and Alfredeven work together to throw a party at Wayne Manorto make it look like that Bruce Wayne has returnedto Gotham after spending some time travelling theworld. Eddie Bullock (Pat Corley)-He was a police lieutenantuntil Commissioner Gordon was killed by teenagershigh on Fever. Unlike Gordon however, Bullockdistrusts the Batman and considers him a menace. He even gives up being involved with Dent's taskforce after Dent decides to involve Batman. At the end of the film however, he starts to trust thevigilante. Unlike his comic book counterpart,Bullock is not corrupt, is an elderly man, and respectsthe Batman (that is at the end of the movie). Chase Meridian (Rene Russo)-A psychiatrist thatAlfred is making Bruce see in order to help himcope with his psychiatric issues. Bruce even startsto show his vulnerable side to Chase following the death of his parents. Coincidentally, Chase has been included by Harvey Dentin his task force to bring the Riddler in. This is also a part of Alfred tricking Bruce into seeing her because Bruce was hoping to get a profileof the Riddler from her. Bruce ends up sleeping with Chase after theirfirst session together and becomes surprised to learn that Chase is a single motherof thee girls due to loosing her husband who was a police officer. Things get worse for Chase when the Riddler develops an obsession with her seeing Chase as equally intelligent as him.He kidnaps her only for Chase to be rescued by Robin, who tracked them down at a toy store. Sal Maroni (Dennis Paladino)-The new kingpin ofthe Gotham City underworld. Maroni is behind thetrafficking of a deadly drug called Fever, which costs Commissioner Gordon his life after Gordonsees some teenagers under the influence of thatdrug and attempting to set a cat on fire. Becauseof the circumstances regarding Gordon's death,Eddie Bullock becomes the new police commissioner.Dent and Bullock become motivated to take downMaroni, and especially Batman after the Dark Knightlearns from Alfred that Gordon was the youngpolice officer who comforted him on the night ofhis parents' murder. After learning from Batman about a chemical plant Maroni is using to createthe illicit substances, Dent, Bullock, and thepolice raid the plant. However, Maroni, who ispresent, escapes not before causing an explosionwhich damages half of Harvey's face, making himbecome the deranged vigilante Two-Face. Edward Nashton/Riddler (Robin Williams)-Edward Nashton is a forensics scientist working for theGCPD. Nygma was able to help the GCPD on difficult cases, however, he is treated with disrespect bymany of his officers due to him speaking in riddlesand is jealous of the attention that Batman gets. Wanting more, Nashton becomes a criminal nicknamed bythe media as the Riddler. The Riddler starts killingpeople and causing mayhem while leaving riddles behind at the scene each time. He even murders Wayne Enterprises employee Fred Stickley and wrote downa riddle on the car door found at the scene. Harvey Dent and Eddie Bullock work effortlessly toto find out the Riddler, however, Nashton is alwaysten steps ahead of them due to him working for theGCPD. All he really wants is to regain fame and becredited for his genius. This is what promptsBruce to come out of hiding and Bruce is even kindenough to ensure that Stickley's family gets aseverance package even though Stickley doesn't haveone from the company. Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Billy Dee Williams)-Harvey Dent has plenty of anger issues growing up due tobeing constantly abused by his father ChristopherDent. Christopher would flip a coin each timecontemplating whether or not to abuse his sonand he would always do. Studying law is whatkept Harvey Dent sane and he worked his wayup to become district attorney while developingan estranged relationship with his father. He even met Bruce Wayne at college and they became good friends which is why Brucesponsored Dent's campaign for D.A. Whenthe Riddler is terrorizing Gotham, Dent, inresponse to Gordon's death, forms a taskforce to bring the Riddler in and even callsin Batman for help. Dent tries to reconcilewith his father after the Riddler murders anelderly man. However, Dent becomes enragedupon realizing that the coin his father wouldflip to decide whether to abuse him or not hadboth heads on different sides, meaning that he neverhad a chance. When Batman enlists help from Dent in bringing down Maroni after what he did, Maroni tries to kill Dent in an explosion before escaping the abandoned chemical plant. Dent survives, but half his face his badly burned in the explosion. After stabbing the doctor to death, Dent escapes and starts hiding in the sewers. After killing his father, Dent renames himself as Two-Face and decides to go after Maroni for what he did to him. He even starts to consider Batman to be useless. Notes *In this film, Two-Face does not die. There is a scene similar to ''Batman: The Animated Series '' where Batman pleads with Two-Face to let the law deal with Maroni. Two-Face retorts that the only law is the law of averages. As he flips the coin to decide Maroni's fate, Batman throws a crate of silver dollars, mixing them in midair with Two-Face's coin and causing him to lose it. Unable to decide without it, Two-Face collapses and throws a tantrum of rage. Maroni also doesn't die and gets arrested by Bullock. *The Riddler and Commissioner Gordon die in this movie. Gordon, on his way home, spots some teenagers high on Maroni's drug and tries to stop them from burning a cat. However, they kill Gordon in the process until Batman subdues them. The Riddler, who has Dr. Meridian held hostage, lures Robin to a toy store. Riddler traps Robin in a virtual reality game. However, Robin is able to escape and knocks Riddler into a computer, electrocuting him to death, similar to how Max Shreck and Antonie Rotelli died in the other two Tim Burton Batman movies. *At the end of the film, Chase meets Bruce at her apartment telling them that his secret is safe with her before they part ways. Bruce resumes his crusade as Batman with Robin as his partner to protect Gotham City from crime (similar to the ending in Joel Schmaceur's ''Batman Forever. *A humorous scene would be Riddler luring Batman into a beauty salon while commiting a crime by hacking into the Batmobile's GPS. If Penguin was able to hack the Batmobile in Batman Returns, then why can't Riddler? Category:Blog posts